


Drabbles

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for the latest Oz Drabble Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are the phrases I've used.

It’s totally fucked up. On the outside he knew who he was. Husband. Father. Lawyer. In here he’s become a snarling beast of a madman, a murderer of children. A lover of a serial killer, blood staining his hands crimson as they screw, hard and slow night by night. But on the outside he just hid his true nature. Drunk. Hypocrite. Coward. In here, he’s more honest, the man he always was meant to be somehow. At least with Chris by his side he’s never alone in this madness. Hell is never half full. 


	2. Handcuffs

He carefully slid the handcuffs round his lover’s hands, and then watched the expressive face as they snapped shut. “Got you now babe” he purred. Really it was the other way around. Toby had a strong grip on him even if it seemed to the outside world like he was the one who called the shots.. Even in handcuffs, Toby had the keys to his heart. Chris kissed Toby and whispered, “I’ll let you go when I’ve gotten mine”  
“What about me?”  
“Oh you’ll scream my name a lot so it’s all good”.  
And sure enough, it was. 


	3. He doesn't want to know

There are things Chris has done that he can’t understand. Killing those innocent men just for sport. Betraying him at Schillinger’s request. There are demons haunting Chris that he can’t begin to fathom. He has his own demons and they snarl at him so he needs something to drive them away with. Drugs. Alcohol. Love. Chris is the strongest key to keeping them at bay. In his arms Toby feels safe. Whatever Chris does when they’re apart he doesn’t want to know. In the end they are haunted by things beyond their control. All they have in here is each other.


	4. Blood

Blood pours from his throat. It doesn’t really hurt anymore. It’s the fourth time this week Toby’s had a visit from the strange creature he still can’t realise is not wholly human. The night air comes in trough the window and reminds him he’s still alive. The creature-no the man-is covering him with bites. The hard body presses him down and it should feel like death, but it doesn’t. The man finishes his nightly ritual by sucking him off just like a considerate lover would. In a way that’s what they are. Lovers, soon to be united in eternity.


	5. Cowered in fear

Adam cowered in fear at the sight of the prison in front of him. They’d tear him to shreds in there, he just knew it. All for a girl who didn’t deserve anything. She wanted him, he knew that. Her panicked screams meant nothing. They’d raised her to be a good girl so she denied her desire. Franklin gave him a pointed look so he straightened himself up. He must not let his fear show. The people in there were just a bunch of sissies anyway. He’d be all right. Nothing bad would happen to him.


	6. Free at last

He was free at last. Free of the restricting walls, free of the stale prison air. His life was once again his own. Miguel smiled. Everything was going to be all right now. Then he woke up and heard the sound of Torquemada snoring in his bunk. He cursed hid fate and wondered how long it was till morning. Not long enough, too long. No drugs to help him through, cause he’d used all he’d gotten in exchange for a kiss. He shuddered as he remembered Alonzo’s lips against his own. He’d never be free again.


	7. Keller's work

They say the devil’s work is never done. Keller’s work is also never-ending. It’s hard work keeping Toby. It was hard enough getting him back, but keeping him has proven increasingly tough. He insists on wanting to do what’s good, like trying to forgive good old Vern. He sluts around the whole prison when Chris is all he should need. His insistance on punishing himself leads to pushing Chris away then pulling him closer the next second. Yes, its hard work but it’s worth it. When he’s pushing deeper inside Toby’s body and feels his eyes on him its worth it. When he feels he’s loved beyond all reason it’s worth it. And he is.


	8. Toby snarled at him

Last night had been electric. Chris scratched his head in the cafeteria and had vivid flashbacks, even as he saw Toby at their usual table. He had managed to provoke Toby into one of his madman states by reminding him of who he really belonged to. Toby snarled at him and bit his neck, before tossing him down on the bunk. Then he entered Chris from behind; holding his hands down and hissing at him like a cat in heat. Keller let him take charge, it didn’t happen often enough. When it did, he was usually sore for days afterwards. The bite mark on his neck made a homeboy laugh and catcall at him. Keller shrugged it off easily. Yes, Toby had claws and he knew how to use them. A useful quality in a place like this. In more ways than one.


	9. Surrender

There are worlds on the outside and he can’t touch them anymore. Once he manipulated courtrooms to surrender and now..  
Now he’s at the mercy of the correctional system. But he’s not without power in here either. His words can bend the over-eager to please McManus in his direction more than once. As for Keller-he feigns surrender in his arms and feels his power over Chris grow by the minute. Much as Keller won’t admit even to himself, there’s little he won’t do to keep Toby by his side. Thing is-it works both ways. While he couldn’t care less about McManus, Keller has staked a claim on his heart and his dick. And there are many things he’ll do to keep it that way. Love can do that to the best of men.


	10. Unpredictable

It’s dark in there. Dark and dank. It’s the room where everyone goes to fetch office supplies. Or to die. One guy had a heart attack there. Several inmates just had their cocks sucked, or returned the favor. There should be cameras in there, but there never are. Ronnie Barlog was found dead there, his throat full of Keller’s come. They considered having guards there. But budget cuts wouldn’t allow it and Ronnie was soon forgotten. The DNA samples went mysteriously missing. This had absolutely nothing to do with a certain Irishman returning some favor. Oh no.  
Even as Toby goes to that room to fetch supplies for sister Pete, he can’t help but whistle. No sense of danger as his lover slides up to him and kisses him, lips as hot as sin and hands eager and wild all over him. Their coupling is unpredictable but one thing is sure, tonight no one will die in the dark room. Peace at least for one night.


End file.
